darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Login server
A Login server is one of the 8 servers available in RuneScape that verify a player is valid, active, and not logged in elsewhere, after entering a username and password. A user may log in with a unique RuneScape account, or through Facebook, by connecting your Facebook account with RuneScape. The login screen appears as the player prepares to log in. The username and password is sent to one of the login servers for verification before allowing the player to play the game on a game server. During login server maintenance, there will be a 12.5% chance that any given player will not be able to sign on, as accounts are randomly assigned to one of the individual login servers. Even if there are multiple accounts using one IP address, some accounts from that IP address may be able to log in, and others may not be able to, due to different login server assignments. Sometimes, when a game server crashes, you will be unable to immediately login again. This is due to the log in server showing your account as still actively logged in to the game server, thus refusing a second simultaneous log in. Normally, when you click to log out, the game server sends a message to the login server saying you have logged out. However, when a game server crashes, this message may not be sent, and your account is not reported as logged out to the login server. Once the crashed server is back online, it can report you as logged out, and you can then log on again. Login screen Last Logged In Status.png|Player's Last Logged In Status (After X Days) Login server old1.png|Runescape Classic Runescape 2 beta login page.png|RuneScape 2 Beta Login server old2.png|Used until log-in screen update Welcome message old2.png|Welcome screen shown after logging in with the previous screen Login server old3.png|Used on the release of Farming Login server old4.png|Used on the release of Construction Login server old5.png|Used on the release of Hunter Login server old6.png|Used on the release of Summoning Login server old7.png|The second version of the login screen in RuneScape 2 RSHD Login15.png|First RSHD login screen used Login server old8.png|Used after release of RuneTek5 Login server old9.png|Used until the removal of the Demo Login server old10.png|The login screen after the removal of Demo Login screen no demo.png|The login screen post demo removal with the animated background Login server old13.png|The login screen since 6 October 2010 Login server old16.png|The login screen before RS3 Login server old17.png|The login screen prior to 22 October, 2013 Login server old18.png|The login screen prior to 26 November, 2013 Login server old19.png|The login screen prior to 17 March, 2014. Login server old20.png|The login screen prior to 9 June, 2014. Login server.png|The current login screen. Loading title screen.png|40% the title screen appears Welcome message old3.png|Welcome screen used until the lobby update Loginscreen.png|A version of the loading screen before 6 October, 2010 mask175.png|A version of the loading screen before 6 October, 2010 LoadingScreenLinza.png|A loading screen featuring Linza LoadingScreenMiniGames.png|A loading screen featuring minigames LoadingScreenMorytania.png|A loading screen featuring Morytania RS3 Login Screen Image old.png|The login background prior to 26 November, 2013. RS3 Login Screen Image old2.png|The login background prior to 17 March, 2014. Login Screen image.png|The current login background. logging in - please wait old1.gif|Pre-Rs3 login loading inferface. Logging in - please wait old2.gif|RS3 login loading interface. Rsloginscreen.png|The login screen image before RS3 2015 Beta login screen.png|The login background for the 2015 Open Beta. Dimension of Disaster login screen.png|The login background when Dimension of Disaster was released. DarkScape login screen image.png|The login background for DarkScape. Trivia *The images of flames depicted on the old login screen (before the login screen update) are known as the flames of Lloigh-enn and are said to "require a spell recited most precisely, that is different for each individual who wishes to pass through." "Lloigh-enn" is based on "log in" and the "spell" recited is the player's password. * The original flames of Lloigh-enn would briefly form the shapes of the rune symbols every few seconds. However, while holiday updates were in effect, these would be replaced with seasonal objects (pumpkins and crescent moons on Halloween, and snowmen and snowflakes at Christmas for example). * The login screen sometimes shows NPCs walking outside their normal areas (e.g. Zaff walking around Varrock square). * Before an update which removed the timer between switching worlds, the log in timer could start again from 40 or 30 after reaching zero. This usually happened when the login timer reached zero at the same time as the animated background re-loaded. *The people on the login screen before RuneScape 3 were the signature heroes: Ariane, Ozan, and Owen. References See also *Download server Category:Mechanics